User talk:Uberfuzzy
User notification Hey, since you appear to be the only active user here who has admin abilities, Nikajo‎ has been adding fanart to articles, against our policies, and impersonated GHe, an (unactive) administrator, on his talk page. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 17:29, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :I"m just here to maintain the peace, not get involved in policy enforcements. If you have knowledge of this subject, maybe you should apply to adopt this wiki? You can make your bid at here --Uberfuzzy 18:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just jumping in here, but that sounds like a good idea. I submitted an application for administration a few weeks ago, and no one ever commented on it. So I guess I'll work on that for a while. --Iner22 18:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::How long ago was it? I cant seem to find it in the archives. You can always put in another request, and be sure to let them know if more then one person wants to adopt it as thats always better to share the workload of taking care of a existing wiki, less chance for burnout. --Uberfuzzy 18:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, it's on this site, and it still should be there. Should I put in the request now or in two weeks as it says on the page?--Iner22 22:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, theres no one here to fulfill that rfa, so you need to make the request on wikia:Adopt. Go ahead and make the request now. --Uberfuzzy 23:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Template Error When using the Unsigned template, an error occurs, as demonstrated below. Since I'm not any kind of programmer, I was wondering if you could have a look at it. Thanks in advance!--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 16:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :K. --Uberfuzzy 16:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Uberfuzzy, I was wondering if you could grant me admin or rollback rights. I know there are three other admins (one of them is probably inactive), but they do not come except every few days or so, and in that time, many vandals have been in action. I have made over 550+ edits in the mainspace, more than any other active user so far. I come on everyday to stop the vandalizing, but I cannot give them the punishment due, as I am not registered to. If you have any questions, please do so here. Regards, my user page... Hello. I see that you have made an edit to my user page. I understand that you are at wikia and all but why do you just change peoples user pages? It's no easier to read. I am going to change it back because I really liked it the way it was. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 03:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :It came up on our report of pages with open/unclosed divs or tables. pages where the sidebar was being displaced, either over the page area, or up over the logo area. feel free to change it back, i'll mark it down to skip checking on future runs. --Uberfuzzy 16:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Bureaucratic Rights Uberfuzzy, lately, Inheriwiki has been going down, and many of our main users have gone inactive, including Iner22, our current (and only) bureaucrat. If you could grant me the bureaucrat rights, I would greatly appreciate it. Regards, --General5 7 00:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered contributor editing rights I was notified by Weas-El this morning of a problem in User Group Rights. Unregistered contributors are not in possession of the right to edit pages. A staff member is needed to change this and I am aware that you have previously performed much good work for Inheriwiki. Please may you look into this problem?--Wyvern Rex. 12:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :It has been corrected. --Uberfuzzy 03:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of that, it works. --Weas-El Talk| 08:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC)